Pansy MaryKate Parkinson
by discohippie4ever
Summary: A story of Pansy Mary-Kate Parkinson. About her relationship with Draco. Updated 23/7/03. Chapter 2 added
1. The git gives good hugs

Pansy Mary-Kate Parkinson By Bronwyn Allen I do not own any Harry Potter characters, not in the slightest. I wrote this story cause I am a fan of Pansy and I believe she does not have a lot of stories dedicated to her.  
  
Chapter One - That annoying git gives good hugs.  
  
Pansy Mary-Kate Parkinson stared at herself in the mirror. A tall, pretty girl was starring back at her. "Pansy Parkinson! Get yer ass out!" yelled Millicent Blustrode, Pansy's room mate. "Oh for god sakes, all right!" yelled back Pansy. She brushed her hair a final time and opened the door. Millicent stood there with a smug look. "What?" Pansy asked. "Nothing! Hurry up" Millicent replied. She then began to charge down the stairs. "I really do believe she is a bull" Pansy muttered to herself, before following her.  
  
"Millicent, I told you we'd make it!" snapped Pansy, tossing down her books on an empty desk. Millicent gave her a face and sat next to her. Pansy pulled out a breath mint and put it in her mouth. "What do you think of Draco?" asked Millicent. Pansy almost choked on her mint.  
  
"An annoying git!" spluttered Pansy. Millicent nodded her head. "Oh god Millicent, don't tell me you fancy that. that boy!" snapped Pansy. "No, he's just a tad strange" she replied. "Who's strange?" asked a voice. Pansy didn't have to turn her head. "We were talking about you, not to you" she replied with a smirk. Draco gave a fake smile, "Funny Parkinson". "I thought it was". Draco was about to make a remark when Professor Snape walked in the classroom. Draco shut his mouth. Pansy smirked; she had won that round.  
  
Pansy sat at the great hall, Slytherin table. Draco sat in front of her. Pansy began to chop up her apple with her nail. "What are you doing?" asked Draco after awhile. "What does it look like?" she asked, her eyes gazing at him. "I don't have a bloody clue" replied Draco. "Figures". "Someone's sharp with the comebacks today" he said smugly. Pansy raised her eyebrows at him and went back to her chopping. Blaise Zabini, a good-looking Slytherin man sat next to Pansy. "Pansy, are we looking gorgeous today," Blaise said, winking at her. Draco snickered. Blaise ignored him. "Hi" replied Pansy, turning her side to Draco. "Say Pansy, do you have a date to the ball?" Blaise asked with a smile. "No, but I'm waiting" she replied. "I was wondering, would you. OWW!" screamed Blaise in pain. "Blaise?" asked Pansy. Blaise jumped up. "Something bit me!" he screamed. Draco smirked. Blaise ran out of the Great Hall, leaving everyone looking confused. "What did you do?" Pansy asked after a while. "Did what?" asked Draco innocently. "You are a such a git!" snapped Pansy, picking up her books and left the great hall. "Was it something I said?" chuckled Draco to himself.  
  
Blaise returned later that day, apparently it was just his mind. Pansy on the other hand, didn't talk to Draco for the rest of day. All Draco's attempts failed. Later that night Pansy curled up in a leather chair, she balanced her potion book on the chair arm and studied. Pansy felt an arm on her shoulder. "Draco, what do you want!" she snapped. The voice didn't reply. Pansy turned her head and saw something starring back at her. It had red eyes and its body was blue. Pansy's legs went numb. The arm reached out for her. Pansy jumped up and ran up the common room stairs. She ran right down to the boy's common room and opened the door and ran in the room. The room belonged to Draco. "Pansy?" said Draco in a surprised voice. He jumped off his bed and walked over to her. "Draco. I saw something," she said, her voice breaking. "Saw what?" he asked. "I don't know!" she sobbed, her petite body shaking. Draco kneeled down on the floor next to her. Pansy looked at him, before throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Draco thought two times, before wrapping his arms around her. "Would you like to sleep here tonight?" he asked. Pansy nodded her head. "C'mon" Draco whispered. He took her hand and led her to his bed. "I don't have anything to wear" Pansy muttered. Draco went to his closet and took out a black t- shirt. "Hope it long enough" Draco replied, throwing it at her. "Thank you" she replied, pulling off her jumper and t-shirt. Draco turned around, not watching her. "Finished" came Pansy's voice after a few moments. Draco turned around to see her wearing the t-shirt and a pair of panties. Draco gave her a smile and pulled down the covers. She lay down on the bed. Draco jumped on it. He then reached and pulled up the blankets. Draco noticed she was still shaking. He wrapped his arms around her body, giving her a hug. "Pansy" Draco said after a while. She looked at him. "How come you came to me first?" he asked. Pansy thought about this for a while. "I don't know," she said after a while. "Goodnight Draco" Pansy said; closing her eyes. 'Night Pansy" he replied, shutting his eyes.  
bLike it? Hate it? Review me! Chapter two is in the works /b 


	2. The Morning After

Chapter 2  
Once again I own nothing. I really wish I did. :Sulks:  
  
Pansy woke up the next morning; her hair was messy as per usual. She ran her hand through her soft hair. Suddenly it hit her. She was in Draco Malfoy's room. Not just that, in his bed. Draco stirred in his bed. Pansy's heart raced. Her nose felt a twitch. "No! Please no here!" she thought. Too late. Pansy sneezed loudly, waking up Draco. "Huh?" Draco muttered sleepily. "Erm, morning" Pansy said, trying to be cheerful. "Parkinson? What? Why? How?, Oh wait I remember" snickered Draco. Pansy blushed. Draco closed his eyes briefly. Awkward silence filled the room. "Well, I must be off, Millicent will be wondering where I am" Pansy said, breaking it. Draco nodded. Pansy got up, "Oh and thanks for everything". She paused. "The Shirt and the comfort last night I mean," she continued. Draco nodded once again, and lay back down again.  
  
"Where in Gods name we're you last night!" snapped Millicent. Pansy sighed. "Well?" "Millicent you wouldn't understand" Pansy said quietly. Millicent raised her eyebrow. Pansy pulled out her Potions book. "Was it Draco?" came Millicent's voice after a few moments. Pansy hesitated. "I knew it!" she cried. "Shut up! Nothing happened!" Pansy exclaimed. "Bull-". Draco's voice cut off Millicent. "Millicent, would you be kind and move for a minute". Millicent looked between Pansy and Draco and got up and left the Great Hall. "What exactly happened last night?" asked Draco quietly. "What?" asked Pansy. "When you came screaming into my room over something! You got me worried" snapped Draco. "I just saw something" muttered Pansy. Draco looked into her eyes. "What!" came Pansy's voice. "You have strange eyes" declared Draco. Pansy gave him a look, and gathered up her books. She got up when Draco spoke. "Are you Ok?". Pansy softened. "I'm fine, thank you for asking". Draco gave a tiny smile. "I'd better go" she muttered, walking towards the exit.  
  
Sorry for the short update. I honestly haven't had the time, so better a quick update than none what so ever.  
  
Later!  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange/b Thank you for your kind words! I'm really glad you enjoyed it! Ditto about the Draco and Pansy stories. I don't get why people don't like them as a couple. Its so strange!  
  
bPansy Parkinson Malfoyb We sure do! Pansy and Draco rock!  
  
bonly-hope-29/b Thanks for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed it also!  
  
bxBebExSwEeTzZxb I'm glad you like it! Pansy is one of the most undeveloped character in fan fiction. I can't see why people don't like her. 


End file.
